blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Madison's Mansion
Madison's Mansion was a Doraemon horror fanfiction written by YouTube user ShardsOfFate. It was later adapted and published as an actual official book, though it has been rated 14+ for violence, gore and bloodshed. An animated version produced by YouTube user InvertedShadow was uploaded to YouTube, also under a 14+ rating for blood and gore. The story features Madison and Suneo who venture inside an old mansion with many a monstrosity lurking there. Story Madison hadn’t even noticed it before. She wasn’t sure if she had even seen it. Or perhaps she had. She didn’t know, for it was so uninviting, unwelcoming, and plainly unnoticeable. Now she was starting to have some uncomfortable second thoughts. Perhaps this mansion was not a force to be reckoned with? She had only agreed to come along hunting in here because Suneo had asked her. And Madison was not very likely to say no to Suneo. So she’d come along too, armed with a flashlight. But, now, standing before the front gate, Madison wondered if this was the best idea. “Scared?” The voice broke into her muddled and confused thoughts. It also startled her a good deal, and for a split second she couldn’t think who said it. Then she looked at Suneo’s mischievous face grinning at her. She smiled rather weakly, and shook her head. Suneo smirked like he always does, and switched on his flashlight. He immediately crossed the already open gate without the slightest bit of hesitation, and made his way to the front door. Madison sighed. She knew there was no talking this boy out of it; Suneo was too adventurous, too reckless, too careless, and too daring. He’d never agree to forget about it, to go back. All he wanted was the glory of exploring a supposedly haunted mansion, take pictures, and then boast about it to everyone. Meanwhile, he was getting impatient standing at the porch. He called out at Madison to hurry up, and, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Madison went after him. She’d already made Suneo annoyed. There was no way he’d listen to her and back out now. The door slightly creaked as Suneo pushed it open, but other than that it didn’t look very old or rusty. Madison suddenly found herself in a hallway, with a living room at one side and possibly some sort of dining room at the other. The mansion had definitely aged. Cobwebs hung from the ceilings, and the chandelier seemed broken apart, never to be used again. The doorknobs, staircase handles, and the ground itself was caked with dust; not coming in contact with anything else for possibly years. It was so dark they had to switch on both their flashlights, yet they still couldn’t see properly. The carpet on the ground made a hollow brushing noise as they walked across it. The place gave Madison the creeps. “Where do you wanna go first?” As usual Suneo was quite oblivious to any possible danger, and was still cheekily smiling. The butterflies in Madison’s stomach slightly increased, but she didn’t think it had anything to do with fear this time. She smiled weakly again. The darkness suddenly seemed to increase. All she could see was Suneo’s face lit by his flashlight. As a result neither of them saw the axe. Or the entity holding it. A splatter of red liquid blinded Madison’s vision for a second, and she didn’t know what had happened. Wiping the blood off her face, she discovered she’d fallen to the ground. She looked up, only to see a hollow-eyed figure staring back at her. It raised the axe. Madison screamed, but she found her legs. She found herself running, with an awful wailing noise behind her. Was it the figure? She didn’t know; she just wanted to save herself. But it wasn’t that simple. Madison’s vision was blinded again by darkness. She hit an iron-built hard object. The collision made a resounding metallic clang around the cold, silent mansion. Madison felt something runny on her forehead, and she passed out. She wasn’t sure where she was when she came to, but the blood on her forehead had dried; it felt uncomfortable. The wound didn’t hurt anymore. Madison tried looking round, and was able to make out a suit of armor before her. So that was what I hit, she thought. She tried getting up, and spun around. Utter darkness. She started walking cautiously, in case she hit something. Or even worse, if the creature was around. She suddenly stepped on something hard, tripped and fell down. But she ignored the pain; more curious about what she’d tripped on. She groped around in front of her, and her hands came in contact with a small plastic tube-shaped object. She switched it on. The flashlight immediately brightened the mansion, and Madison could see every little detail everywhere. She even spotted a light switch at one corner. With little hope, she went to it and switched it on, but her slight hope was rewarded. The large hallway became much more visible as about five different light bulbs switched on all around. Madison didn’t need the torch anymore. The door was right there. She could leave at once. But she stared at the blood stains on the floor. She couldn’t leave him here. He might never make it. Madison took a deep breath and started towards the living room to find Suneo, before whatever was inside this mansion found him first. Madison got another shock at the living room. For there, lying on the floor, was the figure that had tried to kill her earlier. It really was some sort of demon, she thought, looking at it. The face was rotting, there were no eyeballs, only hollow eye sockets, and it had a knife stuck up in its stomach region. Somebody had stabbed it. Madison heart leapt, for it meant Suneo was still alive, but it could also mean the figure simply accidentally stabbed itself in the darkness. Or perhaps something else stabbed it. Suneo wasn’t necessarily alive… Madison cautiously pulled the knife out of the demon’s stomach. The blood that came out with was putrid, rotting, and a deep crimson color, more like black. It was not at all human. Madison felt sick, but she kept the knife in case she needed it again. Something told her this creature wasn’t the only monstrosity in the mansion. Madison left the living room with nothing else in there, and started to climb up the huge flight of stairs. The girl found herself yet again in a dark hall. She switched on the torch to look for the light, but this time there was none to be seen. Instead, what she saw was very terrible scene indeed. The hallway had obviously been used as a murder-arena. Madison couldn’t tell what those things were at first, but as she went closer she covered her mouth. Human remains. Madison was looking at the remains of once living human beings. An arm ripped from its body was at one corner, a scratched and decayed leg lay at Madison’s feet. The decaying body parts, decayed, rotting blood, and insides lay around her. Madison had definitely not expected this. But she felt about to crack when she saw an actual human head with an eye poked out at one corner. She didn’t know what she was inside. She didn’t know what to call this place anymore. A “haunted mansion” would be an understatement. Madison didn’t know what to do anymore. She took off running towards the other way, unable to get the scene she just saw out of her head. Madison wished she could be dead for once. She didn’t stop running until she saw the little piece of paper. It caught her eye at once. It was placed on a table. She didn’t know why it caught her attention but she went towards. And scrawled across in large block letters was her own name “MADISON”. She didn’t know what to think. Her brain was in a muddle. She turned the page around. Maddy, I’m really hoping you’re still alive and are reading this. I’m sorry, this was all my fault. I didn’t know what this place was. Now I do. I’m looking all over for you now, and if you find this, please pick it up and keep it with you so I know you’ve been there. Keep your head. We’ll get out of here. Suneo Suneo was alive, was the only thought whirling in Madison’s head. She had never been so relieved. She hugged the page, and kept in her hand. She set off towards the door at the end of the hallway, finally with some confidence. She didn’t walk far. The thudding behind her made her turn around. To her horror she saw a chainsaw flying straight at her, and she ducked. She stared at the thrower, and wasn’t able to stop herself from screaming this time. The thrower was inhuman. She had similar hollow sockets with no eyeballs, but she was somehow ten times more terrifying. Her left shoulder appeared to be stitched to her body with a bloody thread. Her hands were long, bony, and there were no fingers. Blood dripped from where the fingernails should have been. Half her face was missing, replaced with a bloody, rotting skull. Madison didn’t get the chance to make any more observations, for the thing let out a forced, hollow and grunting whisper, “I…was tortured. No one escapes. You…shall be tortured ruthlessly, too…” The creature picked up the chainsaw again. Madison was too late in getting up. The saw collided against her left arm and made a searing pain across it, but her reflexes were faster now. The saw made a good cut, splattered a good deal of blood, but her hand was still in one piece. She felt tears coming to her eyes now. She ran towards the door in front of her, slammed it shut and let the tears and blood flow. Not for long. The chainsaw whirred through the door, almost cutting it in half, and Madison screamed louder. The entity was crawling inside the room. Madison thought this was it, and she closed her fists and fell to the floor. As she did so, something had poked out of her pocket. She took it out. It was the knife. The chainsaw was getting nearer. She had to trust her shooting aim. The knife went flying across and hit the demon in the right side of her face. It seemed to have made a good effect. The demon staggered back, trying to pull the knife out. Within that chance, Madison grabbed the chainsaw, and without any hesitation attacked it in any body part. The wails that filled the mansion were horrific. Madison put up with it. She kept the chainsaw whirring until the creature was no longer a creature, merely some remains, a broken skull and rotting crimson-black blood. When Madison switched it off, she stared at her handiwork. A very nice piece of work indeed. She felt her evil side coming through, and actually grinned. Then for the first time, she acknowledged a staircase to the left side of her. She ran upstairs and found herself in a maze of staircases. The chances of getting lost here were too much. And then there were these demonic entities. Madison had realized from the previous one’s words that she had definitely been somehow killed in this mansion. Possibly, her remains were back in that hallway too. Madison became more and more frightened; this could mean that all the killed people could be lurking around in every corner, wishing for revenge. The undead…Madison had to find Suneo, and fast. But she was exhausted now. She wasn’t thinking clearly. She started walking up the next flight of stairs. The next paper caught her attention. She looked at the window. It was kept on the sill. In an instant she grabbed it and started reading it. Maddy, I know you’re alive, you took my other note. What a relief that was. I think I managed to uncover some sort of history about this house. I found some kind of a journal at the library. The owner seems to have built this house in the 1970s, but she never finished it and went a bit mad. She loved this mansion, wanted to live here. But she suddenly became affected with a mental illness mid-construction and had to be taken to an asylum. She died there the next day, probably committed suicide. But this might explain all the paranormal activity going on here. Maybe the owner never left. '' And like I said, we’ll make it out. Whatever you do, don’t lose your head and stay alert. You might come face to face with the owner. ''Suneo It wasn’t just the owner, thought Madison. So that was what had happened. Unfortunate people had ventured out of curiosity inside this place, and out of her insanity, anger and want for revenge, the owner’s ghost killed them. Ruthlessly. She left some of their remains behind as a memory? Madison didn’t know what to make of it. But she knew that due to the owner’s insanity, the number of entities lurking here had increased by a landslide. The library…Suneo said he’d been to the library. That was downstairs. Madison ran back down the stairs, her heart brimming with hope. But as she successfully reached the door of the library, there was already someone waiting for her there. And it wasn’t Suneo. Madison knew who it was at once. It the owner of the human’s head she had seen in the lying in a corner of the hallway upstairs. She could tell, for this entity didn’t even have a head. He now crawled towards Madison with a headless body, glass-cut hands, and no legs at all. Madison, with no energy to scream, backed away. She didn’t have any weapons now. The knife and chainsaw were both upstairs. But she was so close…she might find Suneo right there, in the library. The entity grabbed her leg, drove a 6-inch long steak-knife into it and the girl shrieked with pain. Her shrieks echoed all round the mansion. She felt faint. Perhaps she was going to die. But she had been so close… Everything had become a blur. She didn’t know what was going on anymore. Madison was about to close her eyes when something covered her mouth. She felt a cool sensation. She suddenly started feeling better. Her leg appeared relieved. The blood flow from her hands, leg and head were decreasing. She didn’t know what had happened at first, as she kept her eyes closed. She slowly opened them, only to be back at square one. She looked at Suneo’s mischievous face grinning at her. Madison had never been so happy to see him in her life. Or perhaps she had. She didn’t know. Forgetting her usual shyness and dignity for a moment, she flung herself on him and started sobbing on his blood-stained T-shirt. Suneo half-returned the hug, by putting one arm around her. He had turned slightly pink. The headless demon lay on the ground, attacked and knocked down by Suneo, who was now staring eagerly at the front door next to them. The mansion was cold and silent once more, with only Madison’s sobs to fill the void. As they staggered out the gate, Madison looked back at the mansion. She knew there were about two dozen more demons in there, not to mention the ghost of the owner herself. She didn’t feel complete somehow. She had escaped, but was leaving behind a horrendous, ruthlessly killing mansion that could simply attack any innocent person venturing near it. She was leaving without giving any kind of warning. Much like the blood-stained boy standing next to her, more adventurous, reckless, careless and daring kids could venture in there, only to narrowly escape death. Or perhaps not escape it at all. But maybe that wasn’t Madison’s problem. After all, the mansion could also drive people away rather than attract them to it. It looked so uninviting, unwelcome, and plainly unnoticeable. She hadn’t even noticed it before. Video version YouTube user InvertedShadow produced a CGI animated video version, with fellow users Paleosteno voicing Suneo and Bree Faith voicing Madison. According to fans he made the demons look much more creepy and horrific than they were described in the book., and he stated that he "was proud of that". Release and reception The fanfiction was written in mid-2015 but the book was published on the 1st of May 2016. On Amazon, the book holds a rating of approximately 68%, indicating generally favorable or mixed reviews. The story did get a lot of criticism, mainly for its intense violence and blood. Some critics complained that it shouldn't have been written at all, for young children are one of the main audience for the show. Trivia *Writer ShardsOfFate states that he'd always wanted to be a horror writer, but he didn't think his dream would come true through an animated cartoon series. Category:Books